Confía en tus instintos
by Natsichan
Summary: Cuando no tienes recuerdos a los que aferrarte, confía en tus instintos. [Para el reto de Patriot117 del foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. Una Voz

Este fic está escrito bajo las condiciones del reto que dejó **Patriot117** , en el **foro "Proyecto 1-8"**

 ** **Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Una voz**

La bofetada de una ráfaga de aire sofocante me obligó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, el polvo que viajaba en el viento me azotó el rostro y mis ropas se pegaron a mi cuerpo.

Había estado caminando durante todo el día, sin ningún destino al que llegar, sin saber dónde me encontraba, sin entender cómo había llegado hasta allí. No creía que en alguna circunstancia de mi vida haya sudado tanto como en ese momento, aunque, a decir verdad, no estaba seguro de haber vivido antes de ese día.

Caminaba con los ojos cerrados. El sol quemaba mis párpados, pero preferí ese ardor a la ceguera que me concedían sus rayos abrasadores cuando los abría. Además, no me gustaba ver la tierra. No era lo que yo creía y eso me confundía.

Tenía imágenes en mi mente, donde la tierra era húmeda, estaba adornada con flores hermosas y árboles fuertes, estaba preparada para dar vida; yo guardaba imágenes de una tierra fecunda. En cambio, lo que veía ante mí ni siquiera se acercaba a esas imágenes, era un suelo reseco, agrietado, sin colores, sin fertilidad.

Una parte de mí se preguntaba de dónde podrían haber llegado esas imágenes; es que no recordaba haberlas visto antes, sin embargo allí estaban, dando vueltas en mi mente.

¿Cómo se puede recordar algo que nunca has vivido? ¿Cómo estar seguro de que no lo has vivido si no recuerdas nada?

Cada paso lastimaba mis pies, los músculos de mis piernas latían cada vez que tomaba el impulso para dar otro paso, exigiendo que me detenga. No lo hice. El aire polvoriento quemaba mis pulmones y raspaba mi garganta seca al abrirse paso dentro de mí. Mis ojos se irritaban dolorosamente cada vez que me armaba de valor para abrirlos. La cabeza me daba vueltas, ¿qué era ese lugar?

Estaba rendido, el calor y el agotamiento físico no me dejan seguir adelante. Me dejé caer. Solo quería que el dolor desapareciera. Caí de rodillas al suelo y me acurruqué entre las grietas que resquebrajaban la tierra. Cada inspiración traía consigo el polvo, cada exhalación era acompañada por una expulsión brusca y ruidosa.

" _Tos"_ me dijo una voz en el interior de mi mente, una voz metálica, una voz penetrante. Sacudí la cabeza. No quería ese sonido dentro de mí, nadie lo invitó a entrar. Volví a sacar aire violentamente de mi boca. _"Toser"_ me dijo esa misma voz. Llevé mis manos a mis sienes y presioné con fuerza. No quería esa voz en mi cabeza, ¿por qué ahí dentro tenía una voz? Era ilógico, no podía contestarme qué hacía allí o cómo llegué, pero tenía una voz que me hablaba de palabras y definiciones. No necesitaba saber eso, necesitaba ir a un lugar más seguro.

Mis manos volvieron a tocar el suelo. Seguro… ¿seguro de qué? ¿Por qué tenía esa mala sensación? ¿Por qué sentía esa necesidad de refugiarme?

Delante de mí aquel lugar desierto desapareció y algo más se asomó en mis ojos. Una silueta, una persona, una mujer. La imagen se fue tan rápido como había llegado, y yo hubiera querido que permaneciera más tiempo conmigo.

" _Recuerdos_ " comentó la voz dentro de mí. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo podía tener recuerdos si no había vivido nada antes de ese día? " _Alucinaciones_ " se corrigió la voz de mi interior.

Cerré los ojos intentando hacer regresar esa imagen. Pero se había perdido, y yo no sabía si alguna vez podría llegar a verla de nuevo. Por el contrario, ante mí volví a ver el mismo suelo agrietado y polvoriento.

" _Zona semiárida_ " clasificó la voz.

Inspiré profundo ignorando que mis pulmones se quejaran y acepté que no sería capaz de alejar esa voz de mí. Tal vez sea mi única compañía.

Me incorporé con cuidado, mis energías no estaban repuestas pero algo me decía que no había tiempo para descansar, y quien sea responsable de esa sensación de peligro no era la voz dentro de mi cabeza.

" _Instinto_ " soltó la voz " _Esa sensación es tu instinto_ "

Hubiera gruñido si no tuviera la impresión de que mi garganta se rompería. Era tan extraño tener una voz que no me pertenecía interrumpiendo mis pensamientos como si fuera la dueña de mi cerebro.

Yo estaba seguro de que esa voz era la culpable de esas imágenes extrañas que me confundían y aparecían de la nada. No confiaba en _ella_ en absoluto.

" _No tienes por qué confiar en mí, confía en tus instintos_ "

Algo sucedió en mi interior luego de oír esa frase, pero decidí ignorarlo. Confía en nadie, me dije y lo cumplí.

Continué dando largas zancadas, intentando acostumbrarme a caminar en un paso más apresurado… o sería tarde. Me estremecí causando que mis piernas bajaran el ritmo. Tarde… ¿para qué? Aquel escalofrío volvió a recorrerme el cuerpo. Había algo… pero, ¿qué?

Mi respiración se volvió más lenta y profunda, ya no me importaba que el aire no fuera puro, ya no me dolían los pulmones, mi garganta ya no reclamaba agua potable.

¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Qué hacía yo ahí? ¿Qué lugar seguro debía hallar? Cada pregunta me golpeaba con una punzada en el cerebro. Enredé mis manos entre mi cabello sucio por el polvo de aquella tierra. Pensar me dolía, pero no podía dejar de preguntarme, ¿quién demonios soy yo? ¿Qué buscan de mí? ¿Qué o quién me trajo a este lugar? ¿Por qué tengo el deseo de escapar? ¿De qué o quién estoy huyendo?

" _Reacciona_ " pidió la voz dentro de mi cabeza, pero no pude hacerle caso.

Luché contra las preguntas, contra los golpes que me daban.

Luché contra mí mismo y mis incertidumbres. Pero no gané la batalla.

" _No es seguro_ " siguió la voz " _Hay alguien_ "

Quise moverme, pero mi cuerpo no respondió. Lo entendí, se había rendido.

"Corre" me aconsejó la voz "Corre".

Pero fue en vano.

Y esa imagen regresó, esa silueta, esa mujer. Me sonrió, le sonreí. Se encontraba a salvo, se encontraba bien.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar.

* * *

Sólo espero que al menos una mínima parte de este capítulo haya atraído a su atención y hayan podido disfrutar de la lectura.

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Inmovilizado

**Capítulo 2:**

 **Inmovilizado**

Tenía los ojos cerrados, los parpados me pesaban. No sabía dónde estaba ni qué había pasado, solo sabía que mis pestañas se habían entrelazado a tal punto de que no podía desenredarlas. Algo me presionaba la cabeza a la altura de los ojos, pero no pude distinguir qué. Y todo lo que quería hacer era abrirlos.

Viendo sólo la oscuridad tenía que fiarme del resto de mis sentidos. Pero me costaba tanto concentrarme en los músculos de mi cuerpo que no sabía si podría moverme para palpar algo. Estaba cansado, demasiado.

Tomé una bocanada de aire, pretendía encontrar algún sabor que accionara a mi cerebro para reconocer aquel lugar, para hallar alguna señal de dónde estaba. Pero no percibí nada que relacionar.

Y mis oídos no me proporcionaban ningún sonido especial, nada que me indicara el lugar donde me encontraba. Solamente pude percibir el sonido de una tela rozando el suelo, una y otra vez. Pero no podía formar ninguna idea con esa información.

Me dolía la cabeza, mi cerebro palpitaba a un ritmo tan acelerado que hacía latir mis sienes. Me sentí apresado, débil, amenazado. Simplemente quería escapar, pero cada fibra de mi cuerpo se rehusaba a hacerme caso, como si estuvieran siendo controladas por alguien más.

" _No alguien, algo"_

Sé que hubiera dado un respingo si mi cuerpo me hubiese obedecido. Seguía pareciéndome tan extraño escuchar esa _voz_ , pero sabiendo que no podría extirparla de mi interior acepté su presencia. _"¿A qué te refieres? ¿Sabes lo que me pasó?"_

" _No, no lo sé. Mientras tú estés inconsciente, yo también lo estaré_. _Pero bien puedo deducirlo._ "

Dejé un silencio en la conversación. Me daba la sensación de que algo andaba mal.

" _¿Qué es lo que sabes?"_

 _La voz_ no respondió a mi pregunta. Se había esfumado y con ella se fue la energía pura que me brindaba. Definitivamente algo andaba mal, y yo era el problema.

De pronto, se oyó un leve sonido, era suave y al mismo tiempo explosivo, como un eco se repitió varias veces.

Por un momento deseé que _la voz_ regresara, es que todo lo que me había parecido irritante en ella ahora me era necesario. _La voz_ me hablaba de palabra y definiciones, eso que en ese instante necesitaba para comprender lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

No sabía qué era lo que me sujetaba la cabeza, no sabía lo que significaba que mi cuerpo no pudiera moverse, no sabía que podía conllevar el sonido de una tela rozando el suelo y mucho menos qué podría llegar a ser ese ligero eco que se reproducía cada vez más cerca.

Además, añoraba esa energía que _la voz_ traía consigo, me sentía mejor cuando estaba presente y no podía entender como un tiempo antes había pedido que me dejara solo.

—Ya no te burles —habló alguien de repente.

Yo me quedé más quieto de lo que ya estaba, si es que era posible. Rogué por pasar inadvertido y que ese alguien de voz masculina no me hiciera daño.

—No me burlo de él sino de ti —respondió otro alguien.

Esta vez, la voz me sonó más dulce, a pesar de haber utilizado un tono ofensivo. Era una voz femenina.

—No entiendo por qué eres tan irrespetuosa, ¿en qué nos equivocamos tu madre y yo?

El sonido del eco se volvió a escuchar, pero ahora iba unido con otro. Uno bastante similar, pero más grave y sonoro.

"Están riendo" me informó _la voz_ de mi cabeza.

Y sus energías volvieron para ayudarme a resistir.

"¿Quiénes son?" Le pregunté casi con miedo.

"Si tú no lo sabes, ¿cómo voy a saberlo yo?" Dijo ella.

Y así regresaron mis ganas de que se fuera. Que esté ahí no ayudaba como creía, me hacía sentir algo raro proveniente de mi pecho, como furia y desagrado.

"Malhumor" dijo _la voz_ poniendo términos a mis pensamientos "Y me estás ofendiendo"

Interiormente resoplé, porque no podía hacerlo de manera exterior, mi cuerpo seguía sin responder.

—Cómo sea —pronunció la voz femenina que se encontraba fuera de mi cabeza, una vez que las _risas_ se aplacaron —, ¿qué vas a hacer con él?

Por alguna extraña razón se me heló la sangre. En mi cabeza, _la voz_ ahogó un chillido casi con miedo. Supe de inmediato que hablaban de mí.

—Lo someteremos a juicio para defender su pellejo. ¿Has hecho con él lo que te pedí?

"¡Fue ella!" Soltó _la voz_ dentro de mi cabeza justo cuando la otra persona que hablaba le respondió al hombre.

—Sí. Yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra.

"¡Ella puso esa sustancia en tu cuerpo! ¡Ella es la causante de tu inmovilidad!" gritó _la voz_.

¿Sustancia? ¿Habían puesto algo en mí?

Quise ponerme de pie, girarme, gritar, abrir los ojos, mover un solo dedo de mi mano. No pude hacer nada. Me quedé allí recostado, sobre aquel suelo frío y pétreo, dependiendo de mis oídos para aferrarme a la realidad.

—Esa es mi niña. Ahora, enviaré esos paquetes de los que venía hablando. Los aliados necesitarán información y ayuda tras lo que ocurrió anoche —masculló el hombre.

— ¿Cómo es que están tan seguros de que él fue el causante? —Preguntó la voz femenina casi con inocencia, sin dejar pausa en la conversación.

El hombre emitió suspiro.

—Sabes muy bien que estos temas son clasificados, limítate a mantener dormido al intruso.

Oí unos cuantos pasos que se alejaban y sentí como un cuerpo que se dejaba caer sobre el suelo. Oí una espiración delicada y sentí la suavidad de una mano sobre la mía. Oí un susurro al aire y sentí la aflicción de aquella muchacha.

—Nunca me dejarán libre —fueron las palabras que articuló con pesar.

Me sorprendió aquel tono abatido, ese lánguido suspiro. Quise decir algo, quise hacer algo, pero por sobre todo quise entender. Y no pude, ni dije, ni hice, ni mucho menos entendí.

"No me digas que estás sintiendo pena" pidió _la voz_ en mi cabeza "Ella fue la que te hizo esto" afirmó.

No comprendí aquello que había surgido en mi interior respecto de esa muchacha, pero había dejado de sentir miedo y había abandonado la rabia.

"Tal vez lo hizo obligadamente" Opté decirle a _la voz_ para que se callara y me dejara pensar tranquilamente lo que sea que se me ocurriera.

 _La voz_ rio con sorna.

"No tienes remedio, nunca le darás la espalda a alguien"

Sus palabras me asombraron, no tenía sentido decir nunca… ni la voz ni yo sabemos qué pasó antes de aparecer en esa zona semiárida, no sabemos si nunca lo he hecho, tal vez sí… pero por alguna razón inexplicable, esas palabras me trajeron calidez.

"Sólo quiero poder abrir los ojos" me dejé decirle.

"Ella fue quien te vendó los ojos, ¿y aun así sientes pena por ella?"

Quise encogerme de hombros, pero recordé que no podía moverme.

"Sólo sé que ese tono de voz no lo utiliza alguien que está complacido con su vida, o al menos tengo ese presentimiento"

 _La voz_ volvió a reír, pero no llegó a decir nada porque la muchacha volvió a hablarle al aire como si estuviera conversando con su propia voz interior.

—Lamento esto, pero tengo el deber de cumplir órdenes…

"¡Volverá a dormirte!" Advirtió _la voz_ en mi cabeza, pero aunque yo lo supiera con anticipación no podía hacer nada.

Y con un doloroso pinchazo algo fino y metálico se introdujo en mi brazo sin piedad, dejando entrar en mi sangre aquella sustancia que me había mantenido dormido por algún tiempo que yo veo indeterminado.

Sentí que las energías de _la voz_ se desvanecían, sentí que mis propias fuerzas me abandonaban. La cabeza dejaba de dolerme y el sueño invadía mi cuerpo.

"Espera…" le pedí a _la voz_ antes de que los dos nos esfumáramos "No sé quién eres…"

Pero ella no respondió a tiempo y yo caí en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Emm... siento que ésto se está tornando bastante extraño. Ojalá se haya podido disfrutar, discúlpenme la tardanza.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
